Episode 05: The Pirate Girl
Plot Ukon requests Kuon and Haku to help in another "secret mission," and Ukon explains that this mission might entail dangerous dealings, to which Haku vehemently opposed to. Ukon hands out a handsome amount of gold coins as initial payment, and Kuon accepts right away. Haku and Kuon end up cleaning the streets, and Haku remarks that people are having fun, seeing them lined up to a passing man-carried coach. Meanwhile, a girl in a brown outfit passes by, pursued by a blond-haired archer in a mask. Haku and Kuon goes to the inn she rented out of the initial payment, which costed the two most of it, to Haku's bewilderment. Nekone (who came with them) argues that the said inn is the best place to work our secret dealings and plans. Haku retorts that the two just want to enjoy the bath there. After that, Kuon hands out a bunch of reading and writing books and implements to Haku so that he could learn reading and writing. Haku does odd jobs on the mornings and studies during the night. Kuon sees Haku's fast progress and keeps to herself her reaction to Haku's proficiency. Nekone reacts the same after handing Haku more difficult studying materials, thinking that "this" might be what Ukon saw in him. Meanwhile, Haku is getting dead tired, to the point that he begs Kuon to give him a break, which was her purpose in talking to him that day. Kuon gives Haku his allowance and he goes off to his holiday happily. In the market, he buys a kebab and remarks that this must be the joy of spending and taking a break after a hard day's work. Just when he's about to bite the kebab, the girl in brown outfit stumbles to him from the back, and Haku falls over to his knees, dropping the kebab and splattering mud to his face. Meanwhile, the archer pursuing her comes and persuades her to come with him, but the girl refuses, gets the dejected Haku's arms and says that they are going out. The archer shoots and warns Haku. The girl runs and drags Haku around. After escaping, Haku and the girl end up in an alley, and they introduce each other. Atui, the girl, asked Haku to show her around, and when asked why, she replies that she is in search and wants to fall in love. Haku immediately tries to comically leave, but ends up accompanying her nonetheless. They visit several places and on some occasions Atui herself became conscious of Haku and blushes at times as she tries with Haku the romantic activities suggested by her book. On the other hand, Ukon tells Kuon to warn Haku (who still wasn't home) that they're going to search for someone important. Towards the end of their itinerary, the archer catches up to Haku and Atui, and shoots. The archer persuades Atui again to come with him. But the two remarks that they can't trust somebody who does not show his face. The archer ended up blurting out that his big brother asked him to. Eventually, Nekone and Kuon finds Haku and Atui. The archer calls out to Nekone, which the latter ignored since she does not know anybody with that mask. The archer removes his mask and say that he was Kiuru. It turns out that Ukon also asked Kiuru to search for Atui, and Atui was the person Nekone and Kuon was searching too. Atui on the other hand, is another princess from across another kingdom, and Haku retorts to that tiredly. Atui says she'll stop causing trouble and will go home, but not after saying that she'll move in together with Haku and the gang, and that her room is next to Haku. Haku tiredly remarks to all of this. Gallery UtaItsu_Episode_5_Cut_1.png|Haku and Kuon in a cleaning duty UtaItsu_Episode_5_Cut_2.png|Ukon giving the initial payment for the job UtaItsu_Episode_5_Cut_3.png|Kiuru pursuing Atui with a mask UtaItsu_Episode_5_Cut_4.png|Haku accompanying Atui for her search of love UtaItsu_Episode_5_Cut_5.png|Nekone not recognizing Kuru with is mask on UtaItsu_Episode_5_Cut_6.png|Kuon watching over Haku and Ukon's friendly meeting Characters By order of appearances * Haku * Kuon * Atui * Kiuru * Ukon * Nekone * Touka * Karura * Rulutieh Trivia * The name of the inn, "Hakuroukaku", is named after Hakuoro with slight changes. * Touka was briefly shown working at the inn. Category:Anime Category:Utawarerumono: Itsuwari no Kamen (TV) Episode